


Когда он вернется

by RoksiG, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental travel, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Cowgirl Position, Curtain story, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Magical Healing Cock, Major character death - Freeform, Making Love, Mysticism, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Retelling, Sex Pollen, Spoilers, Thief AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Ангел и воровка оказались неплохой командой. Никто не собирался переходить грань и что-то менять. Или собирался? В любом случае это случилось.Бальтазара играет Себастьян Роше - король Стефан в OUaT.
Relationships: Balthazar/Bela Talbot
Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177898
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Когда он вернется

Когда он приподнялся, на подушке совсем не осталось примятого следа. Странным было совсем не это, а то, что Бэла раньше как-то не заостряла на этом внимание.

Она спит с ангелом. И это не метафора, поскольку характер у партнера Бэлы совсем не ангельский. Привычки тем более. Воздержание? Нет, не слышали. И Бальтазар употребляет спиртное так, что любой нормальный человек уже бы кровью с обрывками печени харкал. Хоть такой как есть ангел, но в их первый раз это она, как бы, его изнасиловала.

Камень Лота – вещь в хозяйстве незаменимая. Так сказал Бальтазар, и у Бэлы не было никаких оснований ему не доверять. Нужен камень, так достанем, если купить не сможем, то украдем, даже, если ради него придется нырнуть в прошлое на несколько тысячелетий. Технический вопрос перемещения в Содом, пока он еще не был уничтожен, за Бальтазаром. А найти и забрать камень из жилища Лота предстояло Бэле. Им повезло, что у супруги Лота была сестра, с которой они давно не виделись, и о которой та, возможно, даже и не знала, пока ей на голову не свалилась сиротка племянница. Семейство Лота с распростертыми объятиями приняли ее, несмотря даже на то, что родственница оказалась ущербна. Она была глухонемой, а еще в детстве упала лицом на жаровню с углями и теперь вынуждена была кутать его в покрывало, чтобы не пугать окружающих ужасными шрамами. Несчастная девушка, что сказать, никто на нее и не позарится, так и жить ей в одиночестве.

Покрывало прятало ее лицо, а несколько косая легенда – скудное знание Бэлой иерихонского языка. Главное, что Лоты, добрые люди, приняли все за чистую монету. Таким нехитрым образом Бэла попала в дом, а обшарить его и найти нужный камень и вовсе оказалось проще простого. Магический артефакт выглядел как большой, размером с ладонь кристалл соли. Правда сейчас это и был всего лишь кусок соли и никакой магии. Божественной силой он наполнится только после визита в дом особых гостей. Поэтому Бэла осталась ждать нужного момента. Где в это время собирался скитаться Бальтазар, ей было не известно. У него, видите ли, по его словам, конфликт интересов мог случиться. Когда ангелы прикажут Лоту и его семье покинуть город, Бэла уйдет вместе с ними, но по дороге немного отстанет. Тогда ее ангел ее и подхватит. Все просто, как у простофили из кармана бумажник стянуть.

Помня о диких нравах жителей города, Бэла планировала, что эти пару дней, притворившись слабоумной, отсидится в безопасности. Однако у хозяйки дома было на этот счет собственное мнение. Если вдобавок к лишнему рту, в хозяйстве появились свободные руки, то их надо использовать, хотя бы тащить тяжелую корзину с рынка. Бэле же предоставлялась возможность поближе познакомиться с городом.

Первые впечатления, почерпнутые из ошметков религиозного воспитания, книг и интернета о том, что жители Содома за небольшим исключением были злыми и распутными, оказалось несколько преувеличенным. Люди как люди, со своими радостями и бедами. Немного настороженные к чужакам? Так времена смутные, а город, по сравнению с другими, явно зажиточный. Пока с «тетушкой» они неспешно направлялись к рынку, у Бэлы было время его рассмотреть. Здесь почти не встречалось бедняцких хижин. Горожане строились основательно и как на века. Массивные каменные здания выкрашивались белой, как снег глиной, и расписывались терракотовыми узорами. Кое-где, тут уже точно от достатка хозяина, попадались и дома в два этажа с колоннами, поддерживающими балкон, который в свою очередь от палящих солнечных лучей притенялся навесом. В глиняных сараях блеяли, мычали, ржали домашние животные. Вдоль центральной каменной дороги копошились в пыли тощие куры. Чуть не сбив Бэлу с ног, пробежала стайка детишек, играющих в вечную как мир игру, когда кто-то убегает, а кто-то пытается его поймать. Блаженны те, кто даже не догадываются, что завтра может и не настать…

Не стоило ломать голову, что же произошло здесь на самом деле. Смерть – естественный финал всего живущего. И это следует принимать философски. Когда-нибудь она за всеми придет, и за раз увернувшейся от собственного последнего часа Бэлы, и за тем шустрым мальчишкой, которого пять преследователей не могут поймать, и за пристроившимся на камне под раскидистым апельсиновым деревом, ссохшимся стариком, и за «тетушкой», поздоровавшейся с ним, но не оставшейся побеседовать.

Зато болтовней с другими соседями тетушка не брезговала, из-за чего короткий путь на рынок стал бесконечно долгим. Внезапно обретенная племянница была не главной новостью. Соседи бросали сочувственный взгляд на Бэлу и теряли интерес, слушая дальше россказни тетушки. А хозяйка благословенного дома не могла нахвалиться. Небывалое событие, ради которого Лот приказал зарезать пару барашков, а тетушка, пересмотрев запасы, решила, что их может быть недостаточно, ведь особые гости ни в чем не должны знать отказа. Чем ни повод сходить на рынок, а заодно похвастаться перед соседями: в наш дом сегодня прибудут ангелы.

Два путника возникли словно ниоткуда. Один с проступившей на волосах сединой и почти сросшимися бровями, делавшими его лицо каким-то сердитым, был в средних летах, другой улыбчивый и живой, едва вышел из юношеского возраста. Больше ни дочерям Лота, ни их новоиспеченной кузине рассмотреть не удалось. Девушек прогнали на женскую половину, что, в общем-то, не мешало им, тихонько подкравшись, заглядывать из-за стены, что происходит в главной части дома. Сначала эта шалость казалась им веселой затеей, но чем дальше заходил разговор хозяина и гостей, тем серьезней становились кузины. Пару раз, пока они перешептывались, Бэла тоже смогла удовлетворить любопытство. Уже не стоило удивляться, что ангелы оказались ей знакомы. Неразговорчивый и сдержанный однобровый – по книгам одного современного Бэле писателя и пророка. Лот и спутник называли его Кастиэль. С молодым же все обстояло еще интересней. Недаром Бэле показалось, что она услышала знакомый шелест крыльев. Говорил больше он, уже без иронии и веселой наигранности объяснял Лоту нечто неприятное, отчего тот опустил голову. Потом ангел, взяв кувшин, заполнил кружку до краев вином, а старший товарищ тихонько окликнул его, напоминая об умеренности: «Бальтазар».

Особо радоваться этому не стоило. В этом как раз и состоял «конфликт интересов» Бальтазара. Неизвестно, что может случиться, если ее Бальтазар столкнется с самим собой из прошлого. Поэтому, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, на его помощь лучше не рассчитывать.

Что-то не складывалось в этой истории. Когда хозяйка дома хвасталась господним благословением их рода, то точно не рассчитывала, что это вызовет столько злобы у соседей. А ведь она не Бэла, знала этих людей уже многие годы.

Враждебные голоса за стенами дома сливались в громкий гул. Легенда не преувеличивала, когда гласила, что перед домом Лота собрался весь город. И они уже угрожали не только словами. В окна полетели камни и зажженные факела. Один из них едва успели затушить. Дом из крепости превращался в ловушку. Бэла вспоминала, что там дальше было по тексту:

_ «Ещё не легли они спать, как городские жители, содомляне, от молодого до старого, весь народ со всех концов города, окружили дом и вызвали Лота и говорили ему: „Где люди, пришедшие к тебе на ночь? Выведи их к нам; мы познаем их“. Лот вышел к ним ко входу, и запер за собою дверь, и сказал им: братья мои, не делайте зла. Вот у меня две дочери, которые не познали мужа. Лучше я выведу их к вам, делайте с ними, что вам угодно, только людям сим не делайте ничего, так как они пришли под кров дома моего». _

Не самая лучшая перспектива для кузин, но все закончилось вполне благополучно. Ангелы, виновники хаоса, которые сейчас равнодушно наблюдали за попытками людей защитить и их, и свои жизни, должны подхватить Лота под руки, затащить в дом, запечатать дверь, ослепить горожан, что дало возможность гостеприимному семейству сбежать. Все так и должно было произойти. Лот встал, но направился не к двери, а к жене. Бэла не видела в этом ничего подозрительно, пока перемолвившись друг с другом парой слов, они не начали на нее надвигаться. Добрые родственники, не сговариваясь, мигом решили, кем можно пожертвовать. Когда опасность грозит твоей заднице – плевать на временные парадоксы.

– Бальтазар, помоги! – на английском ее призыв, наверно, звучал как непонятное заклинание. Бальтазар из прошлого и бровью не повел, ее Бальтазар не появился. Сила была на стороне хозяев. Мгновение – и она оказалась вытолкнута за дверь, подхвачена толпой, повалена на землю.

Одного из насильников Бэла узнала. Это был торговец на рынке, где накануне с тетушкой они делали покупки. Когда они уходили, он еще сунул Бэле в руку сочный фрукт по виду напоминавший грушу, а по вкусу очень сладкую дыню. Теперь же он был тем, кто содрал с лица Бэлы покрывало и разочарованно зарычал, не обнаружив под ним шрамов. Добрый торговец решил все исправить, и если бы Бэла не отвернулась, то камень размозжил ей мозг, а так просто задел. Ей показалось, что легко, как-то сразу боли не было, просто непонятно было, что за жидкость заливает глаза и оставляет на песке красные капли. Кто-то попытался раздвинуть ей бедра и навалиться сверху. Но кто-то другой выдернул ее, волоча за волосы. Тут, казалось бы, легко вспомнить «расслабься и получай удовольствие», но их было слишком много, и они сами между собой не могли договориться.

Они дрались за нее как голодные псы за кусок мяса. Очередного несостоявшегося насильника оттолкнул его товарищ. Бэла, получив секундную передышку, попыталась отползти. Это было ошибкой. Один из горожан, заметив ее передвижения, остановил, с размаху наступив на сжатую в кулак ладонь. Раньше пинки и удары нивелировались стрессом и шоком, а теперь было так больно, как никогда в жизни. Еще и тот самый навязчивый торговец пробился к Бэле с факелом в руке и уже подносил его к ее лицу. Огонь обжигал, но еще не ранил. Бэле казалось, что она чувствует, как начинают тлеть ее волосы.

И вдруг, когда уже совсем отчаялась – свобода. Нападавших отнесло на несколько шагов прочь как ураганным ветром.

– Ни на мгновение тебя нельзя оставлять – вечно куда-то вляпаешься. – Этот голос она бы из тысячи узнала.

– Бальтазар…

– А ты кого ожидала? Сейчас будешь хорошей девочкой, закроешь глазки и не подглядываешь.

Неуместные шутки, но ангелу лучше знать, что ей делать. Она просто уткнулась лицом в землю. И хоть ее уже никто не бил, Бэле вдруг стало нестерпимо жутко, так как будто ее наизнанку выворачивали. Она бы так и лежала распластанной на земле, если бы ее  осторожно не подхватили на руки. Не любопытство, а просто естественная потребность определить, что же кругом происходит, но Бэла оглянулась. Никого живого, кроме них с ангелом. Вокруг только трупы в искореженных позах и с темными выжженными ямами вместо глаз. Имея дело с ангелом, Бэла уже немного изучила, чего можно ожидать от представителей небес. С таким она прежде не сталкивалась, но догадалась: Бальтазар показал содомлянам свой истинный лик.

Щелчок, и жуткий город со злыми людьми исчез, а Бэла оказалась в своей комнате в ангельском особняке, не успела и глазом моргнуть. Одним глазом, так как второй, куда пришелся удар сердитого торговца, заплыл и ничего не видел. Не сказала бы, что к лучшему, хоть на раздробленное запястье даже смотреть было больно. Бэла не сразу поняла: острый отросток, торчащий из неестественно вывернутого указательного пальца – оголенная надломленная косточка. Она тяжело вздохнула, и в боках отдалось резкой болью. Видимо ребра ей тоже знатно потолкли.

– Так. Не плакать. Ничего страшного. Сейчас будешь как новенькая.

– И невинная, как девственница…

Бэла не плакала. Просто капелька влаги соскользнула от кончика глаза по виску, как реакция на свет или быстрое перемещение в пространстве и времени. По всему телу прошел холодок, а по пораненным местам –  покалывание, но не болезненное, скорее приятное, дыхание замедлилось, а потом на миг Бэла словно отделилась от тела, становясь невесомой как перышко.

– А вот это уже лишнее. Девочка моя, ты же будешь не собой, без твоего ценного опыта, но когда проснешься, то хорошо отдохнешь и забудешь, что случилось накануне.

– Не надо, – Бэла раздраженно отстранила руку Бальтазара, готовую прикоснуться к ее голове. – Если я все забуду, то, как сохраню ценный опыт?

Ангел самодовольно хмыкнул: мол, мое дело предложить. Бэла закрыла глаза: мол, разговор закончен. Хорошо иметь личного ангела, который разом может любые телесные повреждения залечить. А вот раненое чувство собственного достоинства залечить сложнее. Тут сама, все сама. Передряга жуткая, но хорошо, что все хорошо закончилось. Теперь многого не нужно, чтобы прийти в норму: выбросить те жалкие, окровавленные лохмотья, в которые превратилось ее маскировочное платье, принять душ, чтобы смыть пыль и неприятную ауру уже прошедшей передряги, и действительно отоспаться. Что-то пошло не так уже на втором пункте нехитрого плана.

Наполнить ванну, наверняка, заняло время. Все же Бэла это сделала, хотя фрагмент, когда, абсолютно вылетел из головы. Любимый пенный аромат сейчас не настраивал на успокаивающий ритуал отрешения от земных забот, а наоборот, напрягал. Какой-то он был слишком восточный, возбуждающий. Хотелось бы вдыхать его меньше, вернув контроль над собой, но он впитывался в кожу, щедро проникал в легкие через нос и полуоткрытые губы. В висках стучало, а между ног одновременно все оцепенело, напряглось, как от легкого зуда и даже, если не пробовать прикоснуться, отдавало жаром. Бэла не находила, что в самоудовлетворении при критичном случае есть что-то постыдное, но считала недопустимым сдаваться на волю внезапным слабостям. Достаточно соскользнуть с головой в воду, задержать дыхание и подумать о чем-то отрешенном. Например, о Бальтазаре.

Будь на его месте Бэла, то в последнем приключении она бы забрала камень и оставила партнера. Не со зла. Из рациональности. Корректируя ход истории, он там явно не одну бабочку стоптал. А тут еще и наглое вмешательство в Божий замысел, которое только чудом осталось без последствий. Или не осталось? Это можно было выяснить завтра. Главное, что ангел остался ангелом, какого бы пофигиста из себя не строил.

– Так, Офелия, наплавалась и хватит. Мне тут только мокрого призрака для компании не хватало.

Бэла была бесцеремонно выдернута и из воды, и из размышлений.

– Бальтазар!

Она даже не отдавала себе отчета, как рада оказалась его увидеть. Его фирменная майка промокла насквозь, когда Бэла всем телом прижалась к его груди, обхватила плечи, едва не увлекая в воду, впилась губами в его губы, требуя поцелуя. Непозволительная наглость по отношению к божественному творению, но ей тогда все равно было. Он был единственным, кто мог ей помочь и кто был нужен. Бальтазар мог легко и брезгливо осадить ее, мог просто исчезнуть, но не сделал же. Он только отстранился, с явным интересом, но без особых эмоций посмотрел на Бэлу, а потом щелкнул пальцами.

Хорошо иметь личного ангела. Не надо лишних прелюдий и объяснений. То, что они оба оказались в спальне, а Бэла была сухая, но голенькая, как на свет родившаяся, значило одно – карт-бланш. Бальтазар только принимал вожделение партнерши, оставив за нею полную свободу действий. Но если один не против, то в таких грехах как бы двое виновны. Неправильно было говорить, что у ангела внизу все было как у людей. Это ведь и была обычная человеческая оболочка, одолженная у вполне реального человека, неосторожно давшего согласие на подселение в себя небесной сущности. Там все было вполне обычное: и худощавый, но вполне прокачанный торс, и бедра, и мужской орган. И эрекция вполне обычная, человеческая, стоило его немного простимулировать ладонью и губами. Реакция Бальтазара была немного оригинальная для возбужденного мужчины – с азартом, но без какой-либо инициативы или поощрения наблюдать за тем, что творит Бэла, но это не имело значения. Доведя член до нужного состояния, она просто на него насела, впуская в себя.

Все могло закончиться так: очнувшись поутру, Бэла пришла бы к выводу, что все это – ее больная фантазия, вызванная последствиями пережитого насилия. Могла бы, если бы открыв глаза, Бэла не обнаружила, что в постели она не одна. У нее была невинная привычка во сне подворачивать одеяло так, что получалось что-то типа постельных объятий. Теперь тело лежало в обычной позе, но бедро возлежало на чьем-то животе, а голова как на подушке покоилась на чьей-то груди. И этот кто-то не дышал. Этот кто-то смотрел в потолок не мигая. И этот кто-то был ее ангел. Если вспомнить, что еще недавно она скакала на нем как на лошади, а ему, возможно, такое не положено, то есть вероятность, что этим она его убила. Бэла шарахнулась, но была остановлена рукой обнимающего ее, все-таки живого, ангела. Бальтазар покосился на напарницу и философски заявил:

– Было неплохо.

Ну и ладно. Если бы он не был ангелом, то все могло случиться и гораздо раньше. Бэла не собиралась заниматься самокопанием. Вчерашний день ее отпустил, а завтрашний хоть и был еще в тумане, но все-таки был, а в настоящем ей было в тот момент легко и уютно. Как-то так все и началось.

«От любопытства одна известная тебе тетка в соляной столб превратилась».

Так сказал Бальтазар, когда Бэла попыталась выяснить, что же все-таки произошло в Содоме. И не надо одолжений. Она и сама нашла ответ на вопрос, но прежде разыскала свою магическую доску, в свое время припрятанную Бальтазаром. И вот она уже вывела четкий и однозначный ответ: «Кроатоан».

Вторую часть разгадки головоломки Бэла почерпнула из бульварной литературы: книг одного загадочного писателя, названного Бальтазаром господним пророком. Так назывался неизлечимый, демонический вирус, в считанные часы превращающий обычных людей в злобных, неконтролирующих себя созданий. В книге у младшего из братьев оказалась невосприимчивость к вирусу, так как в детстве в него влили антидот в виде крови демона. Как-то так. Можно было бы предположить, что связь с ангелами тоже давала какой-никакой иммунитет, но с некоторыми последствиями. Как не противно Бэле было знать, а соответственно и представлять, чем занимался праведник Лот со своими дочерями в пещере после бегства из Содома, но это объясняло и ее невменяемое состояние после возвращения из зараженного города.

А если вспоминать героев и авторов, то пророчества Карвера Эдлунда дали сбой. В последней, действительно последней, книге цикла о братьях-охотниках за нечистью, с его легкой руки одержимый Люцифером Сэм прыгнул в Клетку.

_ «Конец. Несомненно, заканчивать трудно, а впрочем, на самом деле ничего не заканчивается, правда». _

На этом месте Бэла даже сентиментальную слезу смахнула, мысленно посылая бай-бай Винчестерам. И вот пришла беда, откуда не ждали.

Бэла не так много знала владельцев черных «Импал», поэтому, когда осторожно остановилась понаблюдать, не доезжая до особняка, только заметив припаркованную «Детку», она не прогадала. Интуиция не подвела. Баг от Эдлунда номер раз: Дин не покончил с охотой. Баг номер два – Сэм живее всех живых. А еще с ними рядом крутился подозрительный тип в мятом плаще.

– Бальтазар, – позвала Бэла, но кто ее слушал. А немного спустя появился и ее ангел с рыжей кошкой под мышкой.

– Валим, – сказал он. – Явка засвечена.

– А мои вещи? – напомнила Бэла.

– Не будь такой меркантильной. А моя коллекция? – закатил глаза Бальтазар.

Ну да. В подвале особняка оставалось более сотни бутылок редких, дорогих вин. Собиралась эта коллекция явно не один год, а учитывая слабость ангела к алкоголю, оставить ее для него был тот еще удар. Пришлось вместо утешения надавить на газ «Мерса» и согласиться:

– Валим.

Все-таки особняк для троих, включая кошку, был слишком большим. Там не было особого уюта, чтобы назвать его полноценным домом. Зато в квартире они стали как-то ближе друг другу. Сказать, что не делается – все к лучшему, но не к добру появились Винчестеры, явно не к добру. Бальтазар как прежде, словно кот, гуляющий сам по себе, исчезал на несколько дней, а потом возвращался домой. Бэла никогда не расспрашивала о его делах, и в этот раз решила узнать, спросила, где ее ангел, только чтобы гадальную доску испытать. И та четко вывела: «Сэм Винчестер». Ну конечно! Чтобы ее ангел и не воспользовался возможностью поближе изучить любимчиков Бога? Быть такого не могло! Бэлу даже ревность немного кольнула. Хотя вряд ли Бальтазар от братьев получит ту близость, какая есть у него с Бэлой. Но ей было как-то неспокойно. Интуиция. Шестое чувство. Предчувствие надвигающейся беды…

Бальтазар был по-прежнему беспечен, но Бэла уже достаточно хорошо его изучила, чтобы понять, что его веселость в чем-то фальшивая. Он стал меньше пить…

**

Она спит с ангелом… И это понятие включает себя больше, чем банальное «трахается». Бальтазару, который не нуждается в отдыхе, вовсе не обязательно оставаться в одной постели с Бэлой до самого утра, пока она не проснется. А он остается, и ей все тяжелее называть бонус к их связи «перепихоном», а не отношениями. Самыми длинными отношениями в ее жизни…

В тот раз он тоже остался, но Бэла проснулась раньше и не обнаружила рядом с собой ангела. Он сидел на краю постели, замерев как статуя. Редко, но такое с ним происходило. Бэла включила ночник, и на отброшенной на стене от Бальтазара тени увидела нечто необычное. Необычное для нее, но, наверное, не для ангела – огромные крылья. Бальтазар обернулся, и тень крыльев, померкнув, исчезла.

– Что такое? Не спится?

Надо же, какой заботливый… Бэла находилась тогда в таком расслабленном настроении, что готова была ответить ему почти тем же.

– Без тебя – нет, – она прижалась грудью к спине ангела, пытаясь ощутить невидимые крылья, обвила его плечи руками, а бедра ногами. – Возвращайся обратно.

– Хорошо. У меня для тебя кое-то есть, – Бальтазар как и не слышал. Бэла, конечно, уже начала привыкать к подобным штукам, когда то ангел, то что-то еще из ниоткуда возникает, но когда в руке ангела блеснул клинок, то от неожиданности вздрогнула и отстранилась.

– Давай утром об этом поговорим.

Маневр снова нырнуть под одеяло не удался. Бальтазар задержал ее, и хотела она того, или не хотела, вручил нож.

При первом скором взгляде Бэле показалось, что это мог быть древнегерманский лангсакс – длинное обоюдоострое лезвие, небольшая гарда, сужающийся к навершию черенок. Но для этого клинка он был вроде поменьше и полегче. Зато был очень острым. Бэла лишь чуть-чуть коснулась лезвия кончиком пальца, а на нем осталась глубокая, тонкая, красная полоса. А еще металл, из которого он был сделан, оказался несколько необычным – он светился в темноте. Это мог быть ритуальный нож – по всему лезвию змеились темными линиями символы и узоры. Можно, конечно, и со специалистами посоветоваться…

– О, как глазки загорелись. Потуши, – прервал поток мыслей Бальтазар. – Ты не будешь никому его показывать и не будешь продавать. Отдашь обратно, когда вернусь, или передашь тому, кто придет за мной.

Бэле стало неловко, даже не потому, что в мыслях Бальтазар поймал ее на горячем. Несмотря на полученный ценный раритет, она чуть ли не впервые готова была без тени сожаления отдать артефакт обратно. Она не сразу вспомнила об ангельском клинке, описанном в известных книгах последнего пророка.

Лучше бы она попыталась перебороть ангела. Где-то как-то бы попыталась задержать, хотя бы тот же клинок ему куда-то воткнуть, чтобы обездвижить его не подавляемый энтузиазм. Она же решила, что он ангел, ему и карты в руки. Где-то через пару дней, когда Бальтазар исчез, передав ей ангельский клинок, Бэла проснулась от резкой болезненной молнии в груди, которая шла от спинного позвонка через район солнечного сплетения.

Бальтазар больше не появлялся. Бэла боялась задавать какой-то вопрос оракулу, пока лично не поняла смысл слов: «кто придет за мной», из-за одной проблемы.

Эта самая проблема прилетела внезапно. Кто сказал, что секс с ангелом может быть безопасным? Подташнивание, и еще что-то, можно было списывать на нервные срывы, если бы они не так долго задерживались. Анализы, тесты – все к одному сходились. Бэла никогда не думала о детях: не с демоническим контрактом, когда жизнь отмерена до секунды, не с ее семейным опытом, не с ее характером. Поэтому беременность она восприняла, как неприятную, но легко исправимую проблему. Все оказалось сложнее.

Когда Бэла была на процедурном столе для устранения той самой проблемы, прежде, чем ей внедрили какие-то обезболивающие, она оказалась в своей квартире. Проблема не хотела устраняться, и у него был характер его папеньки.

**

Благодаря одной из фанаток автора-пророка «Сверхъестественного» Бекки Розен удалось выудить черновики продолжения эпопеи и узнать, что же случилось с Бальтазаром. Он отправился на встречу к старому другу и был подло убит ударом в спину. Кастиэль же не мог не заметить, что его товарищ безоружен. На этом история шебутного ангела закончилась. Ни Винчестеры, ни Кастиэль даже сожаления не выразили. Ну конечно, у них же важные дела спасать мир от тех проблем, что сами и создали! Что ж, что написано и свершилось – не исправить, но у Бэлы тогда закралась другая мысль. Как ни крути, но все сводилось к одному человеку – Карверу Эдлунду, в миру Чаку Ширли. Попытки найти его пока не увенчались успехом, но находить редкости – это же специализация Бэлы Талбот. Бекки сообщила, что у него творческий кризис, но Бэле было, что ему предложить для вдохновения. Во-первых, материнство заставило ее начать относительно честный бизнес, а одним из направлений, как раз ради того, чтобы приманить Чака, собственное книгоиздательство. Во-вторых, другая история.

Для любой матери ее ребенок особенный, но сын Бэлы действительно был уникальным. Даже его рождение уже было сплошным приключением, когда и страшно, и вроде и выхода нет, но финал счастливый. Как-то забыл Бальтазар предупредить, что рождение нефилима сопровождается смертью матери. Бэла сама догадалась, зачем он натаскал в дом такие амулеты, как орлиный камень. И все равно, Бэлы бы не было, если бы не помощь одной рыжей ведьмы и рыжей меркантильной ангелицы. С Ровеной МакЛауд их дороги разошлись, а вот если бы не Анаэль и ее слабость к земной роскошной жизни, то Бэла бы могла и не справиться с воспитанием полуангела. Тут можно было часами рассказывать и о курьезах, например, как маленького нефилима пытались выкрасть ради выкупа, а он это все превратил в игру, что в конце похитители сами были готовы доплатить, чтобы от него избавиться, и о преодоленных опасностях – тут хоть сама садись и роман пиши. Но, главное, Чак мог бы написать возвращение Бальтазара. А что такое? С Кастиэлем же получилось. В конце концов, что было прежде всего – слово. И слово было у…


End file.
